dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Era - Found Fragments III
|conditions = * None |level =1 |category =Document |weight =1 |value =5 |description =Part III of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutsplitter and rewritten by the same. }} is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Dick Kerboo Brandtawa at 24,-34 in Pandala Village for 50 Kamas * Virgil Onamaz at 5,-20 in Astrub City for 50 Kamas Contents The Dragon Era Found Fragments: Part III author Acidrik Fenlapanse The three dragons of Osamodas breathe magic into the World. The black dragon will inspire dark magic, the white dragon the bright magic. Three black dragons, and three white dragons are created and incarnated into the World. They are the founders of all the other dragons of Amakna. Regarding the multicolored dragon, it's in charge of giving the air, the earth, the water and the fire magic powers. Six elemental dragons are created. They'll give birth to the Dofus - in dragon language, this word means eggs of dragon. World of Ten... It now needs a magic worthy of the name. Ouronigride the black and Helioboros the white fill up their lungs and their husky chant suddenly rings out. Tinged with black fire and white fire, it rolls over the world like the thunder. Their breath sweeps along great and old souls that of three black dragons and three white dragons. They're coming down on the world looking like six sparkling smoke plume. They form an ethereal ring up in the air, which immediately falls apart. When they reach the highest summits of the World, each soul goes in different directions, leaving behind it a strident trail in a shape of a six-branched star. One of the soul immerses itself in the first rays of the morning light, the purest one of the day. It becomes opalescent and shivers: the soul of the dragon had already left its celestial covering as it came down on this material world. It now abandons its second skin, plated with star light. It shakes itself to make the last bits of ether disappear. Flesh and muscles finally appear. For the ninth time of its celestial existence, Dardondakal, the one which will later on be called The Wise, is incarnated! It grants the wish of Helioboros, the lord of his race. The two other white souls changed as well. They dashed skimming over lands, taking a sip of air here and there. They flew over the sea, spume streaming on their skin soon to be covered with scales. Those dragons will be famous and known under the names of Croulakrakoss and Gresgaoulian. The World of Ten, from now on, counts three white dragons. A share of night for me. A share of underground depth for you. A share of Abysses remains for you...\'. The darkness giant growls: a thick darkness seeped through its mouth only just formed. Its flesh is slowly stiffening and it plays with its back muscles to tear apart the viscous covering membrane - the remains of his divine existence, which is hampering its movements. The two other dragon souls agreed on the share made by the one we will later on call Grougalorasalar the Fuliginous. One of them yelps and throws itself into the depth of the earth. The other one that was supposed to sink into the black waters, disobeyed. It\'s eagerly gliding on the surface of lands, waters... and it starts looking for the only thing that attracted it down here. As it happens to be, this dragon soul, most of all, is hungry. It dreams to eat up the living soul of one of those beings... White and black dragons are incarnated. While Ouronigride and Heliobouros were singing, Spiritetia joined them, pointing its mouth towards the world blowing color into it. It starts quivering and water, fire, earth, air are no longer neither black nor white. They're all changing to another color. Water becomes blue, the very same blue that of its warden, Aguabrial; fire is glowing red to the image of Ignemikahl, the scarlet dragon; earth cloaks itself in green as the emerald-scaled Terrakourial and air becomes as transparent as Aerafal's crystal-like body. Each of these four young yet powerful dragons is the warden of an element. At night the four elemental dragons, black and white, went back to their own den. And the next morning, each of them was sitting on an egg.